feradanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział XIV
Strzaskane Oblicze - Purpurowy Uśmiech Lightbringer w milczeniu przebył znany już na pamięć labirynt białych korytarzy, otworzył te same drzwi na pierwszym poziomie, za nimi ujrzał tę samą masę świec. A jednak wszystko wydawało się inne. Tak, jakby cały czas przedtem było fałszywe; sztuczne korytarze, fałszywe drzwi, nieprawdziwe świece; a teraz ujawniło swe prawdziwe chłodne oblicze. Ryis uniósł oczy, spoglądając życzliwie na mężczyznę. To był poczciwy staruszek. Nawet jeśli cały czas otaczał podopiecznego kłamstwami, był dla Lightbringera trochę jak jakiś stary, dobry wuj. -Feradan, chłopcze, słyszałem, że wróciłeś samotnie. Gdzie reszta? - zapytał uprzejmie, nie przestając się życzliwie uśmiechać. -Nie przeżyli - odpowiedział lakonicznie i zimno mężczyzna po dłuższym milczeniu. -Niemożliwe... Wiedzieliśmy, że to nie będzie łatwy cel, ale coś takiego? - zaniepokoił się - A on? -Też martwy - skłamał Feradan głosem równie chłodnym jak przy wcześniejszej odpowiedzi. -Przynajmniej tyle szczęścia w nieszczęściu... - Inkwizytor spojrzał miło na mężczyznę, zauważając, że przymierza się do wypowiedzenia czegoś trudnego. -Ryis, ufałem ci, odkąd się poznaliśmy. Wiesz o tym. Powiedz mi teraz prawdę. Kim my naprawdę jesteśmy? - wydusił z siebie Feradan, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Oczy jego świeciły się stanowczością i wielką inteligencją, jakby były zdolne teraz do nieomylnego wyłapania kłamstwa. -Feradanie... - zaczął Ryis, lecz Fer nie dał mu skończyć. -Nie, byłem w Czarnywodzie. Widziałem, co tam wtedy zaszło. Domagam się wyjaśnień! -No więc... Tak, to my odpowiadamy za tamtą tragedię - zasępił się starzec, lecz szybko dodał ożywiony - Ale to wszystko w słusznej sprawie! Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli, pozbędziemy się wszystkiego, co zagraża temu światu. Głodu, chorób... To wielka idea! -Co ty bredzisz? Użyliście mrocznej magii, z tego nigdy nie wynika nic dobrego. Wybiliście setki ludzi. Żaden cel tego nie uświęci. -Tu chodzi o idealizm, życie według czegoś więcej niż zbędne uczucia i błahe pobudki w postaci złota, władzy czy miłości. Tu chodzi o dobro ogółu. Jeśli tego nie przyjmiesz, nie będzie tu dla ciebie miejsca - wybuchł gniewnie Ryis. Feradan zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło z ostatnimi słowami. Domyślił się, że jeśli zdezerteruje, będą go ścigać tak, jak ścigają Abrahama i wszystkie cele wyznaczone przez Zakon. -Nie pochwalam tego, co się stało, ale wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Taki los wybrałem, a więc niech i tak będzie. Ryis odetchnął z ulgą, a na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się życzliwy uśmiech. -Wielka to inteligencja, chłopcze - przytaknął mu z uznaniem - Jesteś zdolny do niewyobrażalnych czynów. Lightbringer opadł na krzesło, wdychając ciężko powietrze, dalej obserwując rozmówcę. Ryis spojrzał na niego poczciwie, stukając palcami w biurko. -Możesz odejść - powiedział spokojnie, kiwając na pożegnanie głową. Feradan otworzył drzwi do swojej komnaty. Kiwnął witająco głową do leżącego na łóżku Shade'a, następnie odwrócił głowę w prawo, zauważając Lunę. Powitał ją zatroskanym uśmiechem, co dziewczyna bez problemu wyłapała, zbliżając się do Lightbringera tak, że dzieliła ich odległość porównywalna do długości wskazującego palca przeciętnego dorosłego mężczyzny. Uniosła lekko głowę, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, które nieudolnie unikały spojrzenia, aż wreszcie zastygły w bezruchu, zatapiając się w szafirowych oczach Luny. Ledwie zauważalnie uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco. Feradan dobrze wiedział, że się uśmiechnęła, chociaż nawet nie spuścił wzroku z jej oczu. Po prostu to wiedział. -Wyglądasz na naprawdę strudzonego - powiedziała wreszcie cichym, delikatnym głosem. -Sytuacja trochę się skomplikowała. Tylko ja przeżyłem - powiedział wymijająco, z niechęcią wspominając jak własnoręcznie zabił właściwie całą swoją drużynę. Chciał powiedzieć jej o wszystkim, ale nie mógł. Wiedział, że zechciałaby uciec, a to sprowadziłoby na nią śmierć. Złapał ją za barki i przyciągnął do siebie, odchylając do tyłu głowę i wdychając głęboko powietrze. Poczuł, jak ukochana zaciska mocniej palce na jego plecach. Naciągnął swoje czarne, długie włosy za ucho, następnie opuścił głowę, spoglądając na jej bladą cerę otoczoną kruczoczarnymi, lekko falowanymi włosami. Kobieta stanęła na palcach, oddając mu pocałunek w usta. -Fer, bardzo mi przykro, ale mnie teraz to mnie wzywają obowiązki. Jeszcze do tego wrócimy - powiedziała z wymownym uśmieszkiem, po czym z gracją obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z komnaty. Feradan prychnął przyjemnie do siebie, chociaż prawda o Zakonie, jaką poznał, wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju. Podszedł do biurka, usiadł przed nim, wyjął z komódki zwitek papieru, pióro i kałamarz i zaczął pisać o wszystkim, co chodziło mu po głowie. Jako dziecko zdarzało mu się w podobny sposób odreagowywać na trudne sytuacje. Zagłębianie się w pisaniu, graniu na lutni lub śpiewaniu dawało mu zupełny spokój ducha. Zapisał całą kartkę, po czym odetchnął z ulgą i wepchnął ją niedbale do komódki razem z kałamarzem i piórem. Następnie wstał, jednym krokiem zbliżył się do wielkiego, wygodnego łóżka i opadł na nie plecami, wydychając powietrze z płuc. Prawą ręką powędrował ku Shade'owi, gładząc jego futro po czubku głowy. -Co to ma znaczyć? - Feradana ze snu zbudził doniosły, kobiecy krzyk. Otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku, podpierając się o nie prawą ręką. Mrugnął kilka razy, po czym żywiej otworzył oczy, które od razu po otworzeniu wpatrzone były w stojącą nad nim Lunę. Dziewczyna była lekko pochylona, w dłoni zaciskała jakąś kartkę papieru. Kartkę papieru - Cholera! - syknął do siebie w myślach Feradan, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wyrzucił kartki, na której spisał wszystko na temat jego ostatniej wyprawy. -Czy to wszystko to prawda? Żartujesz sobie? - kontynuowała Luna. -T-Tak... - odpowiedział mężczyzna, nie mogać wymyślić żadnej wymówki, nie mogąc nawet zaprzeczyć. -To nie ma prawa być prawdą! Proszę, powiedz to! Feradan nie odpowiedział. Opuścił głowę, ignorując kolejne pytania jak "Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?" lub "Powiesz cokolwiek?". W końcu Luna również zamilkła, wbijając w Lightbringera swoje spojrzenie. Wtedy Feradan usłyszał słowa, które odbiły się w jego uszach echem, sprawiając, że twarz mu pobladła, a ręce zatrzęsły się. Słowa te brzmiały: "Musimy stąd uciec!". -Nie! - wrzasnął Lightbringer - Będą nas ścigać! Zabiją cię, jeśli... - głos jego załamał się. Załkał, wiedząc, że nic już nie może zrobić. Luna może i nie była uosobieniem szlachetnego dobra, ale sprawę tej Tragedii brała bardzo poważnie i zapewne za nic nie pracowałaby dla tych, którzy jej dokonali. Luna zgniotła papier w dłoni, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z komnaty. Feradan pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Siedział przech chwilę w bezruchu, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi, wybiegając z pomieszczenia za kobietą. Zaglądał gdzie tylko się dało, szukając Luny, lecz nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Wreszcie, w najrzadziej odwiedzanej przez niego części siedziby Zakonu, odnalazł naturalnie wyżłobioną w skale odnogę. Wbiegł do środka, a jego oczom ukazał się widok piękny i niespotykany. Z szczeliny w skale przebijała się woda, tworząc swego rodzaju rzeczkę wokół trawiastej wysepki, na środku której stał obrośnięty purporowym kwieciem stalagnat. Skały wokół odnogi oraz skelpienie pokryte było świetlistymi żyłami, których światło pochłaniane było przez purpurową roślinność, która rosła w całej odnóżce, robiąc swoisty konstrast z czarnawym półmrokiem i przezroczystawym błękitem strumienia wody. Za stalagnatem Feradan dojrzał kruczoczarne kosmyki włosów. Wziął głęboki wdech i poszedł ku Lunie. Jej oczy mieniły się łzami, którym nie pozwalała wypłynąć. Cała trzęsła się pod wpływem emocji. Lightbringer westchnął, zbliżając się do ukochanej. Objął ją ramieniem, wtulając kobietę do siebie. -Fer... Zróbmy... cokolwiek. Tyle moich k-krewnych uczestniczyło w bitwie p-poprzedzającej tamtą rzeź. Cokolwiek... - głos jej był miękki. Łamał się z każdym słowem. Mężczyzna przymrużył oczy, spoglądając na nią z litością. Delikatnie złapał jej wątły podbródek w dwa palce i uniósł tak, by patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Pochylił głowę, namiętnie całując dziewczynę, która wtuliła się mocniej w ramiona Lightbringera. Pocałowawszy się, odchylili od siebie lekko głowy, Fer złapał Lunę za ramiona. Zaraz potem pochylił się, zrywając rosnącą obok różę o purpurowych płatkach, po czym wręczył kwiat dziewczynie. -Zrobimy jak zechcesz. Odejdziemy stąd tak, by nikt z Zakonu nas nie zobaczył. Uciekniemy poza Wschodni Archipelag. Nie dam im ciebie. Nigdy - obiecywał, cały czas patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Tak też zrobili. Późną nocą przemknęli niezauważeni przez cały Zakon, dosiedli wierzchowców i odjechali na zachód, do najbliższego portu. Jechali galopem, będąc jedynym źródłem dźwięku podczas tej bezszelestnej nocnej ciszy, dla której nawet księżyc się wychylił, w swej pełni towarzysząc jeźdźcom. thumb|left|400px Kategoria:Tom II